The Lost Brother
by Kagamine Aifira
Summary: Allen ternyata memiliki seseorang yang lebih ia sayangi daripada Mana Walker. Siapakah orang tersebut?
1. Prologue

The Lost Brother

Prologue

"Ugh... Uhhh..."

Seorang pemuda bersurai putih tampak tidak bisa diam dalam tidurnya. Keringat dingin bercucuran di wajah pucatnya. Tangan dan kakinya menendang-nendang tanda tak tenang. Sepertinya pemuda bernama Allen Walker ini sedang bermimpi buruk.

Allen terlonjak bangun dari tidurnya. Matanya membelalak dan napasnya tak karuan.

"Ugh... Hiks..," Bulir-bulir bening berjatuhan dari matanya. "Uhh.. Killu...Killu..." Bibirnya bergumam menyebutkan nama orang yang sangat ia sayangi dan ia rindukan. Bahkan lebih ia sayangi daripada ayah angkatnya, Mana Walker.

 _Killua..._

(_ _).oO

 **Hai semuaaa! Author baru disini^^**

 **Heheheheh, maaf pendek, ini baru percobaan aja. Abis ini baru pertama kalinya Ai-chan nge publish disini , jadi takut ada yang salah XD**

 **Semoga kalian suka sama imajinasi Ai-chan yaa, Ai-chan bakal publish lagi minggu ini kook (Ga janji juga sih^^')**

 **RnR! Plis jangan nge-flame DX and stay tune yaa~**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Disc : sayangnya DGM dan HxH bukan milik Ai-chan...**

Kanda Yuu tampak sedang menikmati sepiring soba di pagi hari yang cerah. Suasana hatinya sedang baik hari ini, tetapi itu tidak cukup untuk membuat orang berani mendekatinya di waktu makan.

Kecuali untuk seseorang berambut merah yang selalu ceria ini.

"Yuu-chan~"

Lavi mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Kanda, membuat perempatan muncul di pelipis samurai tersebut.

Tapi, Kanda berusaha untuk tidak marah. Ia tidak mau harinya menjadi muram hanya karena pertengkaran sepele dengan si bodoh itu.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku, kepala merah?! Kalau tidak ada urusan penting, pergi sana!" Ujar Kanda se'lembut' mungkin.

"Oww.. Kau menyakiti perasaanku, Yuu-chan~" Balas Lavi dengan nada manja dan bibir yang dimajukan.

Wajah Kanda memerah karena amarah yang sudah meluap-luap. Lavi yang tidak menyadari tanda bahayanya, malah menertawakannya dan mengejeknya 'udang rebus'.

"Mugen..!"

"Stop! STOP! Maafkan aku! Aku hanya bercanda tadi, aku benar-benar ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu." Ujar Lavi tiba-tiba serius. Kanda yang hendak mengaktifkan innocence miliknya langsung berhenti dan kembali duduk dengan wajah kesal.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Kalau tidak penting, lupakanlah! Aku sibuk!" Ujarnya sambil mendengus.

"Ini.. ini tentang Allen."

"Si payah itu? Untuk apa membicarakannya?" Ujar Kanda sambil bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"E-eh! Tunggu dulu! Ini serius!" Lavi mencengkram kaus santai berwarna hitam yang dipakai Kanda.

"..kh..! Baiklah.. Tapi hanya kali ini, dan jika ternyata hal ini tidak penting... Aku akan membelahmu menjadi dua." Ujar Kanda sambil kembali duduk.

Lavi menelan ludahnya. "B-baiklah."

Lavi pun menceritakan bagaimana Allen terlihat tidak biasa baginya. Allen yang biasanya tidak pernah melewatkan jam makan, sekarang menjadi jarang terlihat di aula makan. Bahkan Jerry pernah bilang kalau pesanan makanan Allen yang biasanya menggunung, kini agak berkurang. Kalau ditanya mengapa, pasti Allen akan berkata kalau ia sedang tidak terlalu lapar.

Akhir-akhir ini, Allen juga terlihat lebih pucat dan lesu. Ia juga lebih ceroboh dan selalu tidak fokus saat latihan tanding. Seperti tubuhnya hadir disitu, tetapi pikirannya entah kemana.

"Hmm.. Itu memang tidak seperti si payah moyashi yang kukenal." Ujar Kanda yang menjadi tertarik dengan topik 'moyashi' yang biasanya membuatnya jengkel.

"Ia kan? Ia juga jadi jarang tersenyum." Lavi menghela napas. Ia bingung dengan perlakuan rekannya yang tiba-tiba berubah 180 derajat.

"Tapi... Bukankah ini bagus?" Tanya Kanda tiba-tiba.

"Ha?"

"Dengan kecerobohannya dan ketidak fokusannya saat latihan tanding, aku bisa membunuhnya dengan mudah, dan aku tinggal menjadikan 'kecelakaan karena kecerobohan' sebagai sebuah alasan." Ujar Kanda dengan hawa membunuh yang membara.

"A... Ahahahah.." Tawa Lavi Yang bercucuran keringat dingin.

' _Sial, sepertinya aku berbicara dengan orang yang salah'_

 **(_ _).oO**

Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka yang berada di aula makan, terjadi kericuhan di gerbang masuk Black Order.

"Hey, nak! Kau bisa mendengarku?" Reever Wenhamm, sebagai orang yang bertanggung jawab atas –hampir- segala sesuatu di Black Order, juga harus bertanggung jawab atas kasus ini.

"Apa dia masih hidup?" Tanya Johnny, asisten sekaligus kawan baik Reever.

"Ya, dia masih hidup. Dia hanya pingsan." Reever menghela napas dan berdiri. "Johnny, tolong panggilkan beberapa finder, kita harus membawa anak ini masuk. Oh, dan jangan lupa dengan kotak P3K." Ujar Reever.

"Baik!" Johnny menjawab dengan singkat dan langsung melesat masuk kedalam gedung.

"Bagaimana anak ini bisa sampai ke tempat ini?" Tanya Reever pada dirinya sendiri. Ia memperhatikan anak itu. Postur tubuh yang kecil, kulit pucat, dan rambut salju.

 _Anak ini,... sedikit mengingatkanku pada Allen..._

(_ _).oO

 **Taraaaa~ ini dia chapter satunya :D**

 **Agak absurd ya? Maaf banget ya, kalau cara penyusunan paragrafnya jelek a.k.a ga bener, soalnya Ai-chan juga masih belajar DX**

 **RnR minna~ and stay tune ya ^^**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Back for more ^^**

 **Disc: pinjem karakternya ya Sensei~**

.

Perlahan kelopak matanya membuka, menunjukkan dua bola mata biru yang indah kepada dunia. Wajah-wajah tak dikenal menatapnya dengan pandangan penasaran dan khawatir. Walau lambat, otaknya berusaha memproses bagaimana ia bisa berakhir seperti ini.

Sekelibat gambar seseorang berambut sama dengannya yang sedang tersenyum melintas di kepalanya. Tubuhnya seketika menegang, menyadari tujuan utamanya meninggalkan rumah. Ia mendorong tubuhnya untuk bangun dengan semua tenaganya yang tersisa. Ia harus menemukannya, harus! Hanya dialah yang ada di pikirannya saat ini..

Sampai ia lupa sama sekali pada kondisi sekitarnya.

Seseorang berjubah putih dan berkacamata bulat menahan kedua pundaknya dan mendorongnya kembali ke posisi tidur.

"Jangan bangun dulu, kau belum pulih sepenuhnya."

"Ti...dak... harus... Kakak..!" Dengan keras kepala, ia kembali berusaha bangkit. Johnny tertegun, kali ini ia tidak melakukan apa-apa untuk menghentikannya.

"Ada apa ini?" Reever datang dengan catatan pemulihan anak itu.

"K-ketua, dia bersikeras ingin bertemu 'kakak'nya." Ujar Johnny khawatir. Entah mengapa, ia merasa dekat dengan anak itu, padahal ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa tentangnya.

 _'Anak ini.. kali ini aku yakin! Dia pasti memiliki semacam ikatan dengan Allen!'_ Batin Reever.

"Hey, boleh aku tahu nama kakakmu?" Tanya Reever dengan wajah serius. Wajah anak itu mengerut seketika.

"...Bagaimana?" Gumam anak itu pelan.

"Hah?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa mempercayai kalian? Siapa kalian?" Tanyanya hati-hati.

 _'Hmm, rupanya ia sangat berhati-hati. Anak yang pintar.'_ Batin Reever. Ia mencatat dalam hati untuk mengawasi anak itu. Reever tersenyum hangat.

"Kamu tahu apa itu Black Order?" Tanya Reever, ia tadi sempat melihat dibalik kening anak itu ada lambang Black Order yang kemungkinan sudah ada semenjak ia kecil. Besar juga kemungkinan anak ini adalah seorang _Accommodator._

"B-Black Order? Sepertinya kakak pernah menceritakannya kepadaku. Ia terus berkata kalau suatu saat ia akan pergi dan bekerja di _Black Order_. Tapi ia tidak pernah memberitahuku apa itu Black Order." Jelas anak itu.

Reever tersenyum atas jawabannya. Ia membisikkan sesuatu kepada Johnny, yang membalasnya dengan anggukan serta senyuman dan segera melesat keluar.

"Tenang saja, aku mengirimnya untuk memanggil seseorang. Sepertinya aku tahu siapa 'Kakak'mu."

.

.

 **Owari~ Dikit banget ya?**

 **Ai-chan bakal berusaha buat bikin chapter lebih panjang deh ^^**

 **Mohon dimaklumi, Author baru**

 **RnR fellas~**


End file.
